La Promesa de Kendall, una historia de Mellowbrook (Kick Buttowski)
by JsanML
Summary: Amanece en la ciudad de Mellowbrook, despierta la mejor estudiante de la secundaria local ansiosa por lo que viene pues es el primer día de su último año colegial. Al mismo tiempo resurgen recuerdos agradables y funestos vinculados a una promesa que juró cumplir consigo misma y en los que está involucrado una persona muy especial con la que debe lidiar.
1. Capítulo 1: Antes del desastre

**LA PROMESA DE KENDALL****  
****CAPÍTULO 1: Un grato recuerdo antes del desastre**

Casi 6 de la madrugada del primer día de clases en la Secundaria de Mellowbrook y del último año para muchos antes de comenzar la preparatoria o la Universidad. Se oye un brusco ruido de ruedas plásticas rodando sobre la calzada de un vecindario en los suburbios, y que interrumpe el sueño de algunos vecinos, en especial de cierta muchacha rubia protagonista de esta historia que se despierta ansiosa por lo que se avecina.

Durante la noche previa a ese amanecer y justo antes de acostarse Kendall Perkins la mejor estudiante de la Secundaria veía con orgullo sus calificaciones desde la primaria, eran su orgullo y de su familia, una gran serie de 10 y contadísimos 9 con innumerables diplomas durante su formación a lo largo de la escuela. No obstante al posar sus ojos en las calificaciones del año pasado había una mancha…una terrible mancha que contrastaba con todo lo anterior, como una herida en la frente de la Mona Lisa.

_\- Inaceptable viniendo de una Perkins, ¿cómo pude caer así?_ –se dijo mientras observaba un 6 en la asignatura de Educación física y deportes.

Pero lo recordaba tan bien como si fuera ayer…_-_

* * *

**_***************FLASHBACK PRINCIPAL__***************_**

_\- Lo lograré! Ésta vez lo lograré!_ – dijo Kendall en voz alta a sabiendas que tenía notas perfectas en todas sus materias. Un gran esfuerzo en el año que le costó entre otras cosas, su noviazgo con un nerd rubio que casi se equiparaba a ella en talento para lo académico pero todo lo opuesto en carácter.

_\- Eso sin duda le permitirá ingresar a una prestigiosa Universidad señorita Perkins si mantiene este récord el próximo año_ –dijo una voz atrás de ella.

Era el Director de la Secundaria, un profesional ya entrado en años y muy reconocido que manejaba la institución con puño de hierro pero casi desde las sombras. Hablaba muy poco con los estudiantes pero no pudo evitarlo al escuchar a la rubia hablando sola en su casillero sosteniendo la hoja de calificaciones temporales que le dieron.

_\- Oh, Director Hilbert, no esperaba encontrarlo por aquí_ –contestó, con una expresión de auténtica sorpresa.

_\- Kendall Perkins, la 3 veces campeona de las olimpiadas de ciencias regional en los últimos 3 años, llevas en alto el nombre de nuestra institución, mucho más que cualquiera incluyendo yo. Veo que sólo le falta asegurar ese divino puntaje con deportes, no creo que sea mucho problema para alguien de porte tan atlético, cierto? En fin la dejo con esa tarea._

Kendall sonrojada y un tanto extrañada se despidió del anciano mientras esperaba saber cuál era la última actividad que la entrenadora Dorothy daría a su clase como prueba final, la prueba que ella necesitaba para tener su trofeo de oro numérico.

_\- ¿La super competencia de los 15 deportes a muerte?_ – leía tristemente y en voz baja un muchacho con apariencia emo-punk y múltiples cicatrices en sus brazos.

Había un enorme cartel en la vitrina de anuncios puesto por la entrenadora en el que recalcaba que los estudiantes de todos los cursos que tenía asignado debían inscribirse cuanto antes en una de las 15 disciplinas disponibles que ella eligió a manera de examen final, había soccer, fútbol americano, hockey, béisbol, , quemados (dodgeball), etc y lo más inverosímil…baile.

Mientras los estudiantes se iban acercando a la vitrina empezaban las murmuraciones.

_\- Aún no se elimina esa barbarie de los quemados?_ – decía un chico rubio de gafas gruesas y apariencia debilucha. Era Ronaldo, el súper nerd ex novio de Kendall. Había demandado a la escuela por lesiones graves que sufrió en ese juego poco antes de la vacación anterior pero el caso aún estaba abierto.

_\- Escuché rumores que éste sería el último año en que habrían competencias de ese juego, muchas gracias Ronaldo_ –dijo enfadada una chica alta de pelo castaño con apariencia graciosa, Jackie "la loca".

Ronaldo con una cara de terror retrocedió y se fue disimuladamente del pasillo al ver a ese "espécimen" en tono amenazante. Jackie sabía que había una persona a la que la noticia lo afectó en demasía, alguien a quien admiraba y quería mucho, el alumno más aplicado en deportes de la historia de la secundaria, un tal Kick Buttowski.

_\- ¿Entonces cada grupo de participantes se dividirá en varios y competirán a muerte hasta una etapa final?_ \- _Sí, obviamente los finalistas tendrán las notas más altas. – Creo que hay que agarrar los mejores de una vez._ – Decían los estudiantes mientras se dirigían precipitadamente al gimnasio donde estaban las listas de registrados. El lugar era un caos y un sufrimiento para los que inscribían.

Pobre Kendall, todo esto pasaba mientras veía hipnotizada el fruto de su cosecha en papel esperando que alguien le dijera las novedades, nunca tuvo amigos verdaderos con quienes recurrir...o eso creía. Pero de repente vio como una estampida humana iba al gimnasio gritando nombres de los deportes, entre risas, quejas y maldiciones.

Una vez la marea calmó fue hasta la entrada del gimnasio, se detuvo y veía las largas filas de postulantes registrándose en cada disciplina. Había un letrero colgante en cada mesa de inscripción y rápidamente intuyó que debía hacer de no ser por…

_\- ¿No sabes que elegir Perkins? al menos ponte en otro sitio para pensarlo!._

Si, era ese muchacho, "El Temerario", "Doble de Riesgo", "Acróbata" de mediana estatura pero apariencia fornida. Tenía un casco negro avejentado, por debajo le salían mechones castaños oscuros, vestía un atuendo deportivo oscuro que indicaba que hacía actividad física seguida. Una mirada afilada y desafiante de ojos claros. Era temido, respetado y odiado a la vez. No podía pasar porque la rubia se le interponía.

_\- No puedes ser más cortés Clarence? Apenas me entero de esto, me imaginaba a ti en primera fila o ya inscrito._

"Clarence" su nombre verdadero, sólo había una persona que conocía personalmente y que lo llamaba casi siempre así, a él no le agradaba mucho...

_\- Sabes que tengo detención después de clase por su culpa, señora Presidenta de la clase consentida de los maestros._

Si, Clarence Buttowski o como prefiere que lo llamen, "Kick", había sido atrapado infraganti en la hora del almuerzo mientras se lanzaba desde lo alto del edificio escolar con una especie de planeador primitivo, desafiando siempre al peligro, pero esta vez el peligro tenía una apariencia más, femenina…Kendall había informado de eso a uno de los maestros quien previamente maravillado por la habilidad del joven al volar por el patio de la escuela y desatando los gritos, aplausos y sorpresa del resto de estudiantes, no pudo sino retenerlo e informar al Director quien le dio el castigo de quedarse solo con 10 minutos de asueto en el descanso de 1 hora, esto por dos semanas.-

Kendall lo miró un tanto avergonzada pero firme, no podía dejar que las normas de convivencia escolar se vieran afectadas por un acto tan inmaduro para la edad en que estaban y se apartó de la entrada mientras el temerario ingresaba anonadado por todas las opciones que allí estaban.

_\- Supongo que elegirás el juego de los quemados Clarence, sabes que este podría ser el último año que tendrá competencias._

_\- Oh si! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Mi deporte favorito, el que me quitarán porque a un bobalicón novio de la reina de la antipatía, líder de la patrulla anti diversión le costó perder una uña postiza._

Esto último casi saca una carcajada a la rubia, pero sabía que lo de Ronaldo era mucho más serio aunque casi nada en comparación con los monstruosos "recuerdos" de las atrevidas acrobacias de Kick por los que tuvo que hospitalizarse varias veces.

-_ ¿Ronaldo? jaja, ya no significaba nada para mi mucho antes de eso._

_\- Y me pregunto la causa Perkins, ustedes parecían estar hechos en el mismo molde y destinados a hacerme la vida imposible...todavía._

Era cierto, Ronaldo y Kendall eran el factor común que se interponía muchas veces entre Kick y sus metas ya sea en competiciones escolares o desafíos externos, pero el acróbata sabía enfrentarlos y vencerlos en todas y cada una de las veces que eso pasaba.

_\- Vaya, a quién se le puede haber ocurrido incluir bailes en esto, no tiene lógica, eso es de niñas_ – decía Kick con cierta expresión de repugnancia.

A Kendall le molestó sus dichos y contestó secamente:

_\- Que no recuerdas la última vez cuando ese "juego de niñas" reemplazó a los otros, Clarence?_

¡Cómo olvidarlo! hace más de 6 años atrás Kick y Kendall casi triunfan en la competencia de Danza organizada por el señor Vickle, eso con la espectacular combinación "increíblemente elegante", de no haber sido porque no hubo ganadores ni perdedores.

_\- Vergonzoso sí...pero eramos niños y estábamos obligados a hacerlo, cancelaron el juego de la pelota quemada y no tenía pareja y tú tampoco...si mi memoria no me falla me parece que no lo hicimos tan mal, verdad?_ – dijo Kick con una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

_Si_ – respondió Kendall un tanto ruborizada– _Teníamos solo una tarde y lo hicimos, lo sé por la cantidad de aplausos y ovaciones que generamos, el señor Vickle estaba hasta las lágrimas._

_\- Y las expresiones de derrota de Jackie y mi amigo Gunther, aunque se esforzaron...y con más tiempo que nosotros_ – replicó el temerario provocando la risa de ambos a la vez.

_\- Nunca pensé que fueras tan delicado y elegante hasta entonces, Kick, siempre con tu skateboard y demás ensuciándote, cayendo, destruyendo, molestando a cuanto pudieras_ \- le contestó Kendall sin mirarlo directamente, casi vahída, como si reviviera la intensidad de aquel "triunfo" que tuvo hace tanto tiempo.

"Kick", el hecho de que la rubia use su alias provocaba una sorpresa agradable en el temerario desde que se conocen.

\- _Ni yo que tú fueras tan ágil e increíble, Kendall, siempre metida en la biblioteca, haciendo tarea en tus tiempos libres, ayudando a los profesores_ \- respondió Kick, quien parecía atrapado en el pasado y no quería volver a la realidad por unos segundos.

Ambos jóvenes casi poseídos por un instinto natural poderoso prestaron su atención a la mesa de inscripción de "Danza", no muy concurrida eso sí. La veían con un éxtasis invisible a los demás como si las mentes de ambos sincronizaran a la vez y se comunicaran en un lenguaje más allá de voz y la expresión cotidiana.

¿Acaso estaban pensando lo mismo?

* * *

**__***************_FIN DEL FLASHBACK__***************_**

**Hola soy nuevo en esto, si la historia les parece interesante espero sus comentarios ya que tengo varias ideas para la continuación. Hasta la próxima...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Crueles garras negras

**Hola, este es el segundo capítulo de la historia espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Esas crueles garras negras**

El recuerdo se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando Kendall notó una perturbación en algo que creía conocido.

\- _¿No es él? ¿no llegaron de sus vacaciones?_ – pensó tras sentir una aparatosa caída y un quejido desconocido apenas audible. Le invadió la melancolía. Ella era fuerte si, habían muy pocas cosas en el mundo que la ponían de rodillas y aquello que lo lograba podía ser devastador y terminal para cualquier otro. Volvió a dormirse en un intento de fingir el dolor ¿o huir del él?

Las 8:00, vio el reloj y se sobresaltó porque para ella era mucho más tarde. La intensa luminosidad solar del verano llenaba su habitación, su madre había entrado poco antes y abrió las cortinas y ventanas. Casi hace despertar a la rubia adolescente, pero ella parecía disfrutar mucho esos últimos instantes de sueño, lo notó en su leve sonrisa y los arcos de sus cejas. Su gata Hansel ya entrada en años dormía plácidamente a su lado.

\- _Has pasado momentos que colapsarían a cualquier otra chica incluyéndome, hija. Confio en ti_ – le dijo mientras le besaba una mejilla, Kendall aún dormida se estrujó un poco pero no se molestó.

Si bien la entrada a la secundaria era a las 9:00, ella quería estar antes para cumplir su compromiso: de que esta gestión _**no habría nada ni nadie que le impidiera alcanzar el récord de la mejor estudiante del colegio**_, y con ello asegurar su futuro académico siendo el orgullo de su familia después de su hermana mayor. Era poco consciente de que tendría otra promesa que cumplir a la par con ello…que casi contrariaba a la anterior, además de un compromiso siniestro que debía superar o deshacerlo.

Una vez se bañó, vistió, desayunó y alistó, era tiempo de partir. Intercambió palabras en tono serio con sus padres antes de salir.

Esta vez el brillo del furioso Sol estival tenía competencia: una muchacha alta, esbelta de curvas definidas, largos cabellos de oro cuyo peinado apenas había cambiado desde la niñez recogido por una banda negra conservando el cerquillo recto característico. Vestía una falda oscura que apenas le cubría las rodillas, una camisa blanca como la nieve y un elegante suéter rosa, largos calcetines blancos que terminaban en unos finos zapatos femeninos negros con tacones no muy altos. Su rostro pulcro y hermoso con la nariz respingada herencia de su madre denotaba seguridad y elegancia. Colgaba un bolso colegial donde llevaba sus cuadernos y demás cosas.

Los extraños siempre se quedaban perplejos al verla caminar, ¿un ángel? No, mejor. En la calle no faltaban los silbidos y piropos a los que nunca tomaba en cuenta por más ingeniosos o provocativos que fueran. Los que no la conocían jurarían que era una modelo comprometida con un magnate o empresario, o al menos con cientos de pretendientes adinerados y que tenía la vida fácil y comprada. Nadie se imaginaba la dificil situación sentimental que atravesaba.

\- _¡Cuidado!_ – escuchó mientras se dirigía a la parada del autobús del Colegio.

Unos niños como de 10 u 11 años que jugaban básquetbol mientras iban a la escuela habían arrojado su balón y se acercaba rápidamente y silbando a la cabeza de Kendall.

\- _¡Wow!_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron como su dura pelota a una buena velocidad era detenida en seco en el aire por las manos de la joven.

\- _¡Eso fue increíble amiga!_ – dijo una niña de pelo castaño con atuendo deportivo.

\- _¡Se más cuidadosa Kendra! - perdone a mi hermana, señorita, es muy impulsiva, me arrojó la pelota con mucha fuerza y la esquive_ – replicó un niño rubio con uniforme escolar impecable.

\- _No es mi culpa que no puedas atrapar una pelota estando tan cerca de ti Clemens_ – contestó la niña con aires de triunfo.

\- _¡Pero si me la lanzaste a 500 kilómetros por hora!_

La pequeña discusión de los chiquillos le pareció extrañamente familiar y divertida.

\- _Niños jueguen con más cuidado, ¿qué tal si la próxima vez su pelota rueda a la calle y provoca un accidente?_ – les dijo con voz maternal.

\- _No si hay más chicas asombrosas como tú_ – le dijo la niña –_ pero que buenos reflejos tienes, ese tiro mío le habría arrancado la nariz o los dientes a otro_ – continuó en tono de broma.

Esto último trajo recuerdos oscuros a la joven rubia, quien se enfureció y dejó con las palabras en la boca a los hermanos arrojando su balón al césped cercano y marchándose súbitamente. Los dos se miraron como si hubieran roto un jarrón en casa.

Kendall tenía un paso apresurado y miraba el letrero de la parada del autobús con varios jóvenes hablando y algunos señalándola. Sus memorias volvían a aquellos últimos días de la gestión colegial pasada…

* * *

**_***************SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FLASHBACK PRINCIPAL***************_**

Los rayos solares iban mermando a medida que las nubes de tormenta se acercaban a la ciudad, el gimnasio se ensombreció mientras el acróbata y la intelectual lado a lado contemplaban en sus subconscientes una alocada idea, una que de otra forma racional habría sido imposible concebir. Sus manos se acercaban y no lo notaron, solo veían a la mesa de "Danza", no había nadie en contraste con "Hockey" y "Soccer" con 30 personas como mínimo cada una. Esas hileras humanas formaban un camino ininterrumpido parecía un pasillo invitándolos a cumplir lo que deseaban en ese momento ajeno a sus diferencias. Pero ese deseo era un globo que crecía y se elevaba hasta que la aguja del destino decidió ponerle fin.

-_ Kick! ¡Apresúrate, te guardé lugar no hay muchos cupos!_ \- gritó un rubio enorme de poco menos de dos metros de alto pero con cara y voz casi de niño desde el medio de la fila de postulantes a "Quemados", su lugarteniente de raíces vikingas con quien comparte aventuras desde los pañales: Gunther Magnuson.

La magia se disipó, apartó rápidamente su mano de la de ella como si estuviera cerca de un avispero.

\- _¡Voy para allá amigo!_ – le dijo el acróbata con la voz de alguien a quien interrumpen el sueño a las 3 de la mañana – Bueno Kendall, será mejor que busques un deporte donde uses más músculos además del cerebro – bromeó dirigiéndose a la rubia, los que estaban al final de las filas se rieron por la manera en que lo dijo.

Ella era consciente que sentía una inusual atracción y a la vez desprecio por el acróbata desde niños, pero había algo que hasta ese momento nunca pensó la rubia: que siempre que hacía equipo con Kick en lo que fuese (obligados claro por un maestro o fuerza mayor), y a pesar de todos los gritos, discusiones, desacuerdos, etc, salían triunfantes y arrasaban con la competencia sin importar que su actividad fuera deportiva o de estudio y cuando lo tenían todo listo y por ejecutar, aparecía un sentimiento mutuo más allá del compañerismo que sellaba y garantizaba sus victorias. Pero, poco tiempo después se disipaba y volvían a ser como perros y gatos.

Obviamente ella era más madura emocionalmente que Kick, a quien seguramente todavía no le pasó por la mente analizar aquello. La avalancha de emociones anteriores se transformó en un torrente de ira y frustración por no poder aprovechar esa misteriosa fuerza que ya percibía ahogada:

\- _Verás como fracasas está vez en tu deporte favorito Clarence Buttowski...será tu mayor y mejor recuerdo ahora que decidieron eliminarlo para siempre_ – replicó la rubia con la voz calmada, grave y a la vez tétrica de un ángel del Apocalipsis.

Kick percibió un sentimiento de culpa único en su corta vida, como si hubiera rayado una pintura cara, o cortado una cuerda de guitarra en plena melodía pero multiplicado por mil. Quería ignorarlo como pudo y sin éxito.

\- _No seas boba "amiga", tú tal vez me hayas superado en matemáticas, ciencias e historia todos estos años, pero jamás me venciste en deportes y mucho menos en "Quemados". Olvídalo, no quiero ver tu pálida cara fundida con el piso del gimnasio otra vez_ – respondió Kick, se escuchaban risas y expresiones de asombro del resto de estudiantes.

\- Jummm! Expresó la rubia y se fue al final de la fila para "Quemados".

Él siguió rumbo hacia su amigo a solo dos personas de llegar a la mesa. Le dio una última vista a la rubia quien con una fría mirada asesina lo observaba, siempre le divirtió pasar por alto sus reglas y verla furibunda porque creía haber ganado, ahora sentía que iba en contra de algo poderoso que los miraba. Le levantó el pulgar a modo de desearle suerte, ella lo tomó como un gesto de burla y miró al suelo.

\- _Sopas_ – dijo en voz casi apagada.

\- _¿Te pasa algo Kick? Nunca te vi tan mal por humillar a Kendal una y otra y otra vez desde que te conozco_ – dijo en tono preocupado el rubio que se llevaba un sándwich de mortadela a la boca.

\- _¿Ehhh?, no jajaja, cómo crees que eso me pondría de malas Gunther, lo que sí me enfurece es que esta sea la última competencia de los Quemados_ \- dijo con notoria falsedad.

\- _¿Ya viste a nuestros adversarios? seguro tienen ganas de cobrar su venganza, los hicimos puré antes y para variar tu archienemiga puede unírseles, pero esta vez no es por diversión, nos jugamos un examen final…no estoy seguro de esto Kick, tal vez debas ir a bicicross extrema y yo a "Danza" con Jackie...no espera ya retiraron la mesa, creo que casi nadie se inscribió._

\- _No hay vuelta atrás amigo_ – le dijo mientras el encargado de su mesa le pasaba el bolígrafo para anotar su nombre – _Nos jugamos el todo por el todo, si Quemados se va de la escuela quiero que nuestros nombres queden grabados en su memoria_ – dijo exaltado y haciendo su típico gesto de las manos cornutas en pose acrobática.

\- _Muy bien Clarence Francis Buttowski, ya está registrado_ – dijo el encargado en voz alta y chillona provocando la risa y burlas de los allí cercanos – _¡!Siguiente!_

Su apodo Kick era reconocido, respetado y hasta temido en ese y en otros colegios, nadie lo llamaba de la otra forma, ni siquiera los profesores o sus padres, ni sus hermanos Brad y Brianna con quienes tampoco se llevaba del todo bien. Podría golpear a sus compañeros si lo molestaran con sus nombres, esta vez perdonaría a esa pobre mascota de la entrenadora que lo inscribió por no conocerlo, pero había alguien cerca que jamás dejaría de usar esa debilidad para atacarlo y provocarlo con la seguridad de que él no la tocaría.

-_ Lástima que ya no habrá vacantes_ \- dijo en voz alta al salir de la mesa, provocando que muchos se retiren desanimados.

\- _Recuerda que las eliminatorias duran un solo un día, y al siguiente es la final. Espero que llegues hasta ahí, porque quisiera verte en lo más alto para luego bajarte de tu nube de una vez por todas Clarence Buttowski_ – musitó Kendall mientras veía a Kick y su amigo irse del gimnasio.

Agarró el bolígrafo pese a la advertencia de que tal vez su nombre no sea tomado en cuenta dentro los participantes.

**__***************_FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FLASHBACK***************_**

La rubia llegó a la parada del autobús y fue sacada de sus recuerdos en cuanto sintió una respiración pausada en su hombro, lo más incomodo desde...

-_ Tiempo sin vernos, Kendall Perkins, luces tan "increíble" como siempre – le susurró una voz_, una que hubiese preferido no escuchar el resto del año.

* * *

**Los recuerdos de Kendall divisan una tormenta y no solo una climática, en especial se vuelven más inestables cuando en su mente aparece ese sujeto que no supo valorar la misteriosa conexión que tienen. El reencuentro con muchos conocidos después de sus vacaciones solo aumentará el drama que le tocará vivir.**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Ángeles y demonios

**CAPÍTULO 3: Entre ángeles y demonios**

Le guardaba un gran resentimiento pero aún la quería para él solo. Gozaba de un intelecto privilegiado (con excepción de la rubia claro está) pero malicioso que le hizo ganar gran influencia en el colegio, con profesores y administración. Sus pesadas gafas reflejaban el Sol como verlo de frente. Hacia un año que tenía puestos unos pesados brackets que le oscurecían la sonrisa de forma perturbadora. El verano le obligaba a vestir una polera de manga corta y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas que hacían notar su famélico físico.

_¿Qué ya no saludas a los viejos amigos, Perkins?_ – le susurró Ronaldo – _¿Recuerdas la razón de por qué la que el Colegio no te expulsó aun?_ – le aguijoneó acomodando su rubia cabellera en forma de hongo.

Kendall no podía estar más incómoda, los otros chicos observaban la escena hablándose al oído.

_\- Ya quedamos en que volvería a ser tu novia una vez comiencen las clases, no es necesario que me repitas el chantaje Ron…_

La tomó de la mano y estuvo a punto de forzar un beso, pero apareció el autobús del colegio como timbre de salida para alguien que no hizo la tarea. Subieron casi lado a lado.

La rubia hizo una mirada rápida al interior ignorando a los del frente.

_\- Oh que lástima Ronaldo, no veo un par de asientos juntos_ – dijo y rápidamente se fue hasta atrás. Se sentó al lado del chico Emo cuya expresión muerta "revivió" al ver a su compañera, así como de los otros chicos que estaban en sus asientos. Pero nadie se atrevía a hablarle, incluso notó cejas fruncidas en su dirección.

Ronaldo le hizo un ademán de _"te veré al rato"_ y se sentó adelante con un bully que le destrozaba el peinado.

La rubia notó de inmediato que faltaba alguien ahí, alguien que tal vez temía ver más que a Ronaldo. Adelante estaban los viejos conocidos Mouth, Jackie, Gunther a quienes no saludó por la prisa que tenía, pero sintió que ellos ni le quisieran devolver el saludo por lo que hizo antes de la vacación…

Al inicio y al final de verano el clima se vuelve "loco" en esa región. Si bien hacía un Sol radiante bien temprano en la mañana, ahora venían nubarrones oscuros y globulosos desde el horizonte. El autobús partía y el viejo conserje de la primaria ahora era quien lo conducía.

No llegó ese que la rubia (…esperaba…) temía ver. Sabía que él y su familia estaban de vacaciones, pero creía que habían llegado la noche anterior mientras dormía. Se tranquilizó al pensar en las muchas ocasiones en las que faltaba a clases o llegaba tarde, pero el primer día no era uno cualquiera. Además, Gunther no mostraba signos de estar esperándolo. La lluvia empezaba a caer en las calles de Mellowbrook y eso fue el detonante para recordar lo que había pasado tres meses atrás que le condujeron a su penosa situación actual.

* * *

*****************TERCERA PARTE DEL FLASHBACK PRINCIPAL*****************

Dos días después de la inscripción empezó la carnicería. Una sombra silbante era lo último que veían los desafortunados que estaban en el camino de Kick hacia la gloria, antes de parar con la enfermera quien se quejaba del extenuante trabajo de ese día.

_\- Ahhh mama mia!_ – gritaba Luigi Vendetta antes de recibir un ataque curveado de Kick, la pelota había girado en el aire y él solo se dio cuenta en el cuarto de segundo antes de que su cuerpo entero se estrelle con la plataforma de madera del gimnasio.

_\- "La vida es un cruel ventarrón y yo un delicado diente de león"_ \- se decía el chico emo poco antes de impactar en él la bala de cañón que Gunther le propinó. No entendía porque se inscribió en el deporte en que menos le había ido bien desde primaria.

Los dos grandes grupos iniciales del deporte favorito de Kick se reducían rápidamente y los primeros subgrupos irían hasta la final, evento que sería un día después.

_\- ¿Listo Gunther?_ \- dijo Kick a su amigo.

\- _Toda la vida_ \- respondió Gunther antes de derribar juntos a 4 al mismo tiempo con una velocidad y control mutuo fuera de éste mundo.

Kick y Gunther era un equipo dinamita, las reglas permitían grupos de mínimo dos personas, ellos eran más que suficientes para aplastar a cualquier rival habido o por haber.

Las reglas de esta modalidad del DodgeBall o Quemados eran muy simples:

* El juego inicia con dos pelotas en las manos de los capitanes cuyos equipos deben usar para golpear a sus rivales, coordinando, atacando puntos débiles, etc.

* Si golpeabas directamente a un adversario ganabas un punto para tu equipo a menos que él/ella atrape la pelota en el aire.

El único detalle era que en el juego normal los "tocados" salen y esperan recuperar las pelotas perdidas del rival para volver al campo. Ahora no, los tocados permanecerían hasta quedar machacados. La entrenadora quería "dejar huella" literalmente hablando.

Al finalizar el día colocaron las nóminas de los equipos finalistas en todas las disciplinas con un resultado sorprendente, la rubia némesis de Kick había capitaneado al subgrupo finalista que enfrentaría a Kick al día siguiente. No entendieron cómo la dejaron ingresar.

_\- ¿Ya conoces a nuestros rivales de mañana Kick? tu "amiga" se las arregló de alguna forma para entrar _– dijo Gunther extrañado y le dio una mordida a su grueso sándwich de lengua de alce.

Pero no había ningún truco en eso, al enterarse que el indestructible Buttowski estaba inscrito, muchos borraron su nombre de la lista y huyeron antes de hacer cita con el médico. Poco después Kendall recibió la noticia que esperaba: estaba habilitada, se las apañó para reunir en su equipo a la elite de la elite que habían sido derrotados anteriormente por el acróbata en Dodgeball y que tenían un objetivo en común: venganza. Además tenía un arma secreta que usaría como último recurso...

_ \- Ella nunca fue rival para ti, jeje serán pan comido para ti supongo - _le dijo acabándose su merienda.

\- _No te lo tomes tan a la ligera Gunther, el otro grupo tenía más competidores expertos que el nuestro y fueron aplastados por...ella_– dijo con voz de desconfianza – _sería prematuro coronarnos como los campeones._

_\- Bien, apestó a pañal de pescados, iré por una ducha._

_\- Yo también_ \- dijo Kick algo cansado el día los había fatigado de sobremanera y mañana les esperaba la gloria o el fracaso absoluto.

Ambos se alejaban del Colegio por el largo corredor a la salida, las puertas estaban abiertas y dejaban ver el cielo en llamas siendo ocultado por cúmulos oscuros que resplandecían con relámpagos.

La mañana siguiente parecía el crepúsculo por lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, las nubes más negras que la ciudad había visto en décadas. Una bella rubia con atuendo deportivo se prestó el imponente Chevrolet Corvette de su padre para ir… ¿a su colegio?

Años de responsabilidad y calificaciones perfectas le habían hecho ganar su confianza hasta ese extremo. Pero sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios en Europa y no verían el momento de su triunfo. Salía velozmente del garaje y por poco atropella a un muchacho con vestimenta deportiva clara: el acróbata, quien iba en una bicicleta versión adulta de su amada "Quebradora".

_\- Vaya, ¿a dónde llevas a pasear al cachorrito esta vez?_ – le dijo Kick con tono de sorpresa al saber que obviamente lo llevaría al colegio, ya la había visto conducir ese coche a eventos sociales o a otras actividades más personales.

_\- Sólo espero que lleves ropa de repuesto en tu canastita Clarence, no quiero competir contra una "sopa viviente" JAJÁ_ – le respondió la rubia al percatarse que grandes gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.

Kick estaba casi a su lado ambos apuntando en la dirección del Colegio, ¿competir ahora? Sin embotellamientos a la rubia le tomaría menos de 5 minutos llegar al Colegio, que estaba como a 20 cuadras de ahí.

Se miraron de reojo y partieron al mismo tiempo, el acróbata tenía también sus trucos, una serie de callejones y atajos que en un día seco le harían llegar en 10 minutos a máxima velocidad, pero no era el caso.

Un terrible congestionamiento desesperó a la rubia, al parecer un gran camión no soportó el pavimento resbaloso, se desplomó en media calle y lo estaba levantando una grúa. El acróbata tomaba la delantera con velocidad impactante en las vías peatonales vacías, pero al costo de remojarse más de la cuenta.

Finalmente retiraron el camión, pero la fila de carros esperando pasar era tremenda. Kendall tomó también sus atajos y cuando creyó haber superado al acróbata vio una escena que le tocó el alma: Kick había intentado pasar el bosquecillo del parque para llegar directamente al colegio, pero el barro había inutilizado su bicicleta y junto a ella estaban debajo del toldo de un quiosco cerrado, poco guarecidos de la lluvia.

Aún faltaban 10 cuadras al colegio.

Como pasa en las caricaturas dos vocecillas le susurraron lo que debía hacer.

_\- Él fue muy grosero con nosotras anteayer, déjalo ahí y ganarías por default, asegura tu 10_ – le dijo una vocecilla a quien imaginaba con cuernos y tridente.

_\- Ser indiferente a un amigo en problemas no vale ninguna calificación, ayúdalo o lo lamentarás por siempre_ – le dijo la otra vocecilla, con aureola y arpa según ella.

¿Acaso lo consideraba su amigo? ¿o él a ella? Le costaba aceptarlo, pero Kick era el único que le hacía vivir momentos incómodos, pero a la vez gratos como si fuesen cercanos, mucho más que el insípido de Ronaldo en todos los años que se conocieron.

Además ella era totalmente indiferente al resto de sus compañeros de primaria y secundaria y viceversa, el carácter rígido de Kendall era un auténtico repelente. Tomó la relación con Kick como una "amistad extraña" y se acercó con su lujoso coche.

_\- No quiero ganar tan fácil, Clarence, sube_ – le dijo la rubia en tono de cese de hostilidades mostrándole el asiento delantero al lado suyo.

_\- Yo…te agradezco Kendall, pero no puedo dejar a Quebradora aquí, tu coche no tiene un portaequipaje tan grande_ – respondió dudoso Kick.

_\- Átalo a las alas traseras –_ la pregunta era ¿con qué? El acróbata tenía su cinturón, pero se requería al menos un nudo más.

\- Kendall se sacó su banda de tela negra. Kick se mostró sorprendido ante ese acto y antes de que pueda hacer pregunta alguna…

_\- Tengo otras en mi casillero (...mentirosa...),_ _átalo y vámonos._

Con la bicicleta asegurada Kick se subió al coche y se disculpó por lo mojado que dejaría el asiento del copiloto, ella le dijo que podría ayudarle a limpiar más tarde_ (… ¿una invitación, "chica peligro"? ...)._

_\- También quería disculparme por lo del día pasado, yo..._ – dijo Kick tímidamente y mirando al suelo del coche.

_\- En tanto me ofrezcas una buena lucha lo olvidaré_ – lo interrumpió la rubia en tono divertido.

Sin más tiempo que perder la extraña "pareja" fue en búsqueda de su destino...uno que ninguno imaginó.

* * *

*****************FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE DEL FLASHBACK*****************

\- _No Jackie, ya te lo dije, Kick no me dijo nada, su familia no llegó de sus vacaciones por la mañana y tampoco me llamó ni me envió mensajes, casi me retraso esperandolo_ \- dijo el gigante notoriamente angustiado. Jackie apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Los recuerdos de Kendall se volvieron a esfumar al oír esas palabras. Sintió una punzada de culpa. Lo que viene en las memorias de ese día son lo menos grato que tuvo que experimentar en su vida, pero era inevitable afrontarlo pues tenía una promesa por cumplir y aquello no se lo impediría, menos el rubio que estaba sentado solo adelant... ¿y el bully?.


	4. Capítulo 4: Fin de la tregua

**CAPITULO 4: Fin de la tregua**

El autobús llegó y todos se apresuraron en salir, casi era la hora. Para mala suerte de Kendall los amigos de Kick y Ronaldo esperaron al último momento igual que ella. Sacó una pequeña sombrilla que esperaba usar contra el Sol, pero no la cubriría casi nada con el chaparrón de afuera.

_\- ¿Qué pequeño objeto traes ahí Kendall, para qué sirve?_ – dijo Jackie en tono de burla.

_\- Es casi tan pequeño como su corazón_ – complementó Gunther chocando palmas con Jackie y Mouth.

\- _¿Por qué no le construyes un escudo contra el agua o un barco, Ronaldo?_ – dijo Mouth – Ah es verdad, la Reina de la antipatía y su bufón ya no navegan juntos – Los tres amigos se partían de la risa mientras Ronaldo y la rubia les lanzaban una mirada fulminante.

_\- Kendall, acércate – dijo Ronaldo_, mientras los tres amigos lanzaban expresiones de sorpresa.

La rubia hizo caso, aunque desconfiada, Ronaldo sacó un objeto rectangular que cada vez se hacía más grande hasta que tuvo que sacarlo por la puerta del autobús, una de sus locas invenciones. Ambos salieron del carro bien protegidos mientras el conductor desalojaba al trío de amigos que no paraban de burlarse del par de "nerds" aun mojados.

Uno de los tres dijo _\- ¿Así que por eso sigues en el Colegio no?_ En voz ahogada por el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos.

_\- Te lo agradezco mucho Ronaldo no sabía que aun hacías esas cosas_ \- dijo la rubia ya adentro del edificio.

_\- Sabes que hay dos cosas que me apasionan y que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo: la ciencia, y tú, querida_ – dijo en tono baboso –¿qué tal si vamos a la primera clase tomados de la mano como antes?

Kendall no tenía opción, había hecho un trato terrible con su ex novio que recordará en detalle más adelante. Pero el timbre sonó justo a tiempo, debían correr si no querían llegar tarde, así que ella se le adelantó al nerd que no podía correr 20 metros seguidos sin fatigarse.

_\- Primer día de clases y ya vas tarde_ – se dijo. Por suerte no había monitores escolares en el primer mes sino habría ido a detención por correr ahí y eso hubiera sido mucho peor. Mientras corría recordaba el resto de aquel macabro juego…

* * *

_*****CUARTA PARTE DEL FLASHBACK PRINCIPAL*****_

Con las graderías llenas el público esperaba uno de los momentos más intensos pero breves de la competencia: "Quemados". Los jugadores debían traer equipo de protección esta vez porque de lo contrario no visitarían la enfermería sino el hospital.

\- ¡_Capitanes de los equipos finalistas, hagan pasar a los miembros de su grupo!_– dijo la entrenadora Dorothy – _habrá dos rondas de 7 minutos cada una y un minuto de descanso entre ellas. Como ya saben está permitido hacer un solo cambio en el medio tiempo con el jugador que ustedes eligieron de reemplazo, sea invitado o del Colegio_.

Kick no estaba preocupado por lo último, sólo necesitaba a Gunther, él no necesitaba suplentes (_…un día entero la rubia enfrente tuyo lo reemplazo y a ti te gustó…_).

_¿Pero qué demonios? – _no tenía idea de porque un pensamiento así lo invadiría. _– Consecuencias de no dormir bien anoche _– pensó intranquilo.

El equipo de la rubia entró al campo de juego, todos los mejores oponentes que Kick enfrentó alguna vez incluido Mouth, eran 5 en total…5 contra 2. Parecía injusto pero era lo que ellos habían decidido y estaba en las reglas.

\- _No estoy seguro de esto Kick, ellos fueron los más difíciles que enfrentamos, seguramente quieren beber nuestra sangre_ – comentó nervioso Gunther.

\- _No les dejaré probar ni una gota Gunther_ – replicó el acróbata, su ropa estaba húmeda, solo tuvo tiempo para exprimirla y estaba pesada. No lo veía como un problema, sino como un desafío extra.

Las torres de los árbitros estaban colocadas en los laterales de cada equipo para contabilizar los toques y descontar puntos de ser necesario, tenían pulsadores inalámbricos enlazados a la pantalla digital que puntuaba a ambos. Los pasa-pelotas estaban detrás de cada equipo, cada pelota perdida (fuera del área) del equipo contrario les era devuelta a su adversario cada cierto tiempo.

\- _Recuerden capitanes, en esta prueba será evaluada más su capacidad de gestionar su equipo que la victoria en sí misma, jueguen limpio y buena suerte_ – terminó de hablar la entrenadora. El público aplaudía, pero una gran mayoría clamaba el nombre de Kick.

Jackie la "loca", el primo Kyle y el "culto" de fans de Kick estaban en una sección, algunos disfrazados del acróbata y otros de Gunther quien por su indumentaria parecía un vikingo de la edad media. Eran los más entusiastas.

Los árbitros dieron una pelota a cada capitán y se subieron a las torres.

-_ Sabía que no vendrían_ – pensó Kick- sus padres no podían faltar a su trabajo, Brianna estará todo el día con la maratón de Teena Sometimes en casa de su amiga… ¿y Brad? - _Posiblemente postulándose a la Universidad Comunitaria…por décima vez jajaja_ – pensó. Que equivocado estaba….

_\- Así que nos volvemos a encontrar Buttowski ¿estás mojado del susto? _\- dijo uno de los vasallos de Kendall riendo.

_\- Tu lindo casco me servirá de basinica al final del partido - _dijo el otro haciendo que su equipo ría excepto Kendall quien lo hizo callar con la mirada. Kick y Gunther estaban concentrados, no los perturbaban como antes.

Sonó el silbato. Kick y Kendall olvidaron la muestra de amistad que tuvieron tan solo minutos atrás. Los dos se apuntaron las pelotas olvidando a su equipo y dispararon al mismo tiempo, las esferas rebotaron con tanta fuerza que produjeron un casi estallido sonoro al chocar en medio del campo y rebotaron en el aire en direcciones opuestas.

\- _¡Diamante!_ Ordenó Kendall y los 5 de su equipo formaron un rombo con ella al medio. La pelota fue atrapada por Mouth, el más veloz de ellos.

\- _Hora del Rock_ – dijo el rubio torciendo el cuello y apuntando la pelota a Gunther quien acababa de atrapar la otra pelota.

Wow! Dijo el público y otros aplaudían, Kick bloqueó el balonazo de Mouth en el aire defendiendo a su amigo y se agachó. Gunther respondió lanzando la esfera con una mano con una fuerza descomunal pero no pudo acertarle a nadie, Kendall había ordenado rotar a todos poco antes haciendo confundir al gigante.

\- _Ahhh!_ gritó el protector delantero de Kendall, Kick no perdió el tiempo y le acertó un buen golpe en el muslo. **Kick** **1 Kendall 0, minuto 1:45**

_¡Muro de fuego!_ Ordenó la rubia, ahora los 5 estaban formados en una sola fila y sus laterales tenían las dos pelotas que apuntaron a Kick quien pudo esquivar una, pero no contó que su rival había aprendido de él y la otra pelota con efecto de curva detonó en el pecho de Gunther. **Kick 1 Kendall 1, minuto 2:20.**

_\- Nada mal "capitana"_ – le dijo a la rubia, pero Kick y Gunther tenían las dos pelotas. –_ Ahora Gunther!_ Y dispararon las pelotas en direcciones aparentemente aleatorias.

La línea de Kendall se movió en forma de serpiente, pero los balones estaban perfectamente orientados al eslabón más débil de esa cadena.

Uno de los laterales de Kendall cayó en seco al piso, los dos balones le habían acertado cerca del hombro y de lleno en el casco. No se levantó en los 20 segundos reglamentarios mientras los demás continuaban el juego así que lo retiraron del lugar. **Kick 3 Kendall 1, minuto 2:50.**

\- _¡Kick, Kick, Kick!_ gritaba el público.

_\- Con que así quieres jugar Clarence_ – gritó la rubia con un miembro de su equipo menos y siendo sacado del campo.

– _¡Péndulo!_ Ordenó, los cuatro hicieron una línea diagonal con ella al final agarrando la pelota, simularon el movimiento de un péndulo de reloj y la rubia arrojó el balón con tanta furia que Kick apenas lo esquivó arqueando las piernas en el aire.

El público estalló en aplausos, pero la alegría duró poco, Mouth el primero de la fila de Kendall también tenía un balón y apuntó a la cara misma del acróbata. Su enorme lugarteniente recibió el estallido en el antebrazo salvándolo. **Kick 3 Kendall 2, minuto 3:30.**

Gunther cayó, pero se recompuso a los 10 segundos, el pasa pelotas le entregó el balón. Mientras tanto uno de los secuaces de Kendall atrapó una pelota de Kick y la arrojó sin éxito, directo a las manos del acróbata.

\- _Gunther_…_¡puño de Boom Mccondor!_ \- Gunther disparó su balón al aire, confundiendo a la rubia. Kick quien portaba el otro balón se trepó en los hombros del gigante y destruyó al que estaba atrás de Mouth dándole un golpe en la boca del estómago, sin su protector del vientre eso habría sido homicidio seguro. Vítores y aplausos para el acróbata y su amigo. **Kick 4 Kendall 2, minuto 3:50.**

Corrían 20 segundos. Kendall ordenó disparar ambas pelotas a Gunther. El acróbata atrapó una y Gunther la otra, hicieron dos puntos adicionales al pegar a Mouth a la vez sin herirlo de gravedad. **Kick 6 Kendall 2, minuto 4:20.**

**\- "**_Dáme una K, dáme una I, dáme una C, y otra K...¡K-I-C-K!" _rugía el equipo de porristas admiradoras del acróbata.

Mouth en la desesperación y muy adolorido hizo un disparo al azar que su capitana le reprochó casi a los gritos, Gunther atrapó la pelota, se paró con un pie por delante.

\- _Hora del Rock_ – dijo Kick torció su cuello y lanzó la pelota al aire.

\- _¡Delta, Delta!_ Bramó Kendall y formaron un triángulo, la pelota cayó al medio.

– _¿Y la otra pel…_ \- fueron las palabras finales del último vengador de Kendall, Gunther apuntó muy bien a la ingle. **Kick 7 Kendall 2, minuto 5:15**

Solo quedaban Mouth y Kendall del otro lado, el primero estaba al borde de la locura y el agotamiento, pero la rubia estaba firme como al principio, un poco decepcionada eso sí. Ambos recibieron los balones y se miraron fijamente, entrelazaron los dedos con las pelotas en las otras manos y como si de ballet se tratara se fueron juntando y girando a la vez. A Kick no le agradó lo que veía.

Gunther esquivó uno pero recibió el otro como un mazazo, su amigo se distrajo. **Kick 7 Kendall 3, minuto 6:05.**

Kick agarró una de las pelotas y casi sin apuntar se la arrojó rabioso a Mouth quien la esquivó.

_ \- ¡Gunther, dáme tu balón ahora!_ \- grito, él se la dio preocupado y también falló. Kendall volvió a juntarse con Mouth y una de las pelotas acertó por primera vez en el acróbata, directo en el casco Se encontraba cegado por… ¿ira? (…celos, Kick, celos…jajaja…) **Kick 7 Kendall 4, minuto 6:25.**

La multitud que hace poco idolatraba ahora abucheaba al acróbata y los vítores a Kendall aumentaban tímidamente.

_\- ¡Concéntrate Kick por favor!_ – le pidió Gunther, su amigo parecía discutir con alguien dentro su cabeza.

\- _Que buena pareja hacemos Kendall_ – le dijo Mouth a la rubia tomándola de la mano quien afirmó eso con la cabeza, pero con expresión de repulsión en la cara.

Eso era la gota que derramó el vaso, faltaban 20 segundos para el final del medio tiempo.

* * *

_*****FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE DEL FLASHBACK*****_

Kendall llegó al aula asignada, eran las 9:01 pero aún no vio el profesor, tomó lugar cerca de una de las ventanas que daba a la calle. Frente a la entrada del colegio y guarecidos de la lluvia vio a una pareja de adultos hablar con un profesor (lo sabía por el uniforme) y alguien más, parecía un estudiante, se veía borroso por las gotas escurriendo, tardó un poco en darse cuenta…

_\- ¡Los Buttowski!_ Gritó mentalmente.

* * *

**Kendall tiene una batalla mental entre lo que ve y lo que recuerda, ese chico que tantas penurías y alegrías le trajo ahora la mira desde una realidad física y desde otra abstracta ¿podrá reconciliar ambas antes de que ocurra un nuevo desastre? **


	5. Capítulo 5: Pacto con el Diablo 1

**CAPÍTULO 5: Pacto con el Diablo, 1ra parte**

* * *

_\- Fue muy costoso creános, pero finalmente lo convencimos_ \- dijo Harold, el padre de Kick.

_\- Descuide, una mala experiencia como esa requiere de mucha fuerza de voluntad para superárla y veo en la mirada de Clarence que lo logrará_\- dijo el maestro señalando con la vista al que una vez fue el acróbata más intrépido del lugar, ahora en penumbras.

_\- Prefiere que lo llamen "Kick"_ \- corrigió su madre Honey - _La vacación fue muy difícil para él, no quisieramos que se lleve una mala impresión al ver a...ya sabe._

\- _Les reitero señores, la mejor forma de que Kick supere el trauma está en que se adecue nuevamente a la vida que tuvo antes, esa que como ya dijo el psicólogo, disfrutaba antes del incidente..._

Los adultos seguían la charla unos minutos más, Kick solo los oía mientras veía el gran edificio siendo golpeado por una tormenta furiosa ¿qué había pasado la última vez?

\- _No sé si estoy listo_ \- pensó y de repente su mirada se chocó con algo familiar: a pesar de los cristales empañados pudo ver por entre una de las ventanas a una rubia que estaba atenta a su ubicación en la entrada del Colegio. Se asustaron y ambos alejaron la vista simultáneamente.

Los recuerdos de Kick se despejaban.

* * *

**FLASHBACK DE KICK**

Kick no entendía porque ver a Mouth y Kendall bailando juntos, cooperando y tan cerca uno del otro le hacía perder la concentración. Tras muchos años dedicados al deporte y las acrobacias jamás se le ocurrió entablar una relación más allá de la amistad con alguien del sexo opuesto, por ende, esa parte de los celos era irrelevante hasta ahora.

¡Pero si había visto tantas veces a ella y a Ronaldo agarrados de la mano, platicar muy cariñosamente, incluso besándose las mejillas!…no, eso parecía más teatro. Lo de la rubia y él era en verdad intenso, a veces sentía que la detestaba más que a nadie, pero llegaba un momento donde las diferencias se disipaban y al trabajar juntos, su potencial mutuo crecía exponencialmente, para lo que sea. Le dolía admitirlo, pero cuando pasaba eso, él la apreciaba más que a nadie (… ¿más que a tu amigo?). – No lo sé… - entendió lo que debía hacer: La guerra psicológica podía ser juego de dos.

Sabes Kendall, creo que yo hubiese bailado mejor que él– dijo Kick esta vez con expresión de concentración portando la pelota.

_\- ¿A qué te refieres Clarence?_ – cuestionó la rubia, totalmente confundida mientras apenas esquivaba el ataque de Kick.

_\- Que ni Mouth ni nadie te hará resonar como yo, sea ballet o no_– increpó el temerario atrapando la pelota de su adversaria.

El rostro de Kendall se paralizó ante esas palabras y Mouth sin saber que hacer ahora apuntó la pelota a un pensativo Gunther, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Kick arrojó su balón con tal puntería que impactó con el de Mouth y con tan mala suerte que recibió un doble ataque: su propia arma le cortó la respiración y el del acróbata le anestesió la quijada.

**Kick 8 Kendall 4, minuto 6:58.**

Sonó el silbato, se llevaban a Mouth retorciéndose.

\- _Tienen un minuto para descansar o hacer cambios en su equipo_ – dijo la entrenadora.

Kick y Gunther se retiraron para refrescarse con latas de Guepardex, chocaron sus bebidas para festejar su victoria temporal.

\- _Me preocupaste por un momento Kick, nunca te vi así._

_\- Yo también me preocupé Gunther, debo confesarte que sentí algo extraño cuando ejecutaron su último movimiento. Hablaremos después, ahora solo queda ella y..._

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de un golpe, todas las miradas se posaron ahí. Una figura en un manto negro para la lluvia que le cubría todo el cuerpo apareció. Kendall corrió hasta él y le recriminó su tardanza. Se quitó su parca y con una sonrisa diabólica expresó:

_¡Eso, Brad!_ – mirando fijamente al par de amigos sentados.

Kick ya tenía bastante con uno de sus némesis, ahora resulta que la rubia había invitado a nada más y nada menos que su hermano para combatirlo.

_\- Oh no, ahora falta que Chicarelli y Oskar se unan a ellos_ – pensó.

Kick y Gunther parecían estar viendo al mismísimo diablo frente a ellos.

Brad se puso rápidamente y de mala gana el equipo de protección. Eran 2 contra 2 frente a frente, el silbato volvió a sonar.

Ni bien empezó el partido esquivando los saques iniciales y Brad asestó un disparo directo en el muslo del vikingo quien se recompuso rápidamente y pasó la pelota a Kick quien veía a su hermano correr en círculos con un balón también.

** Kick 8 Kendall 5, minuto 7:25.**

Se notaba un poco la fatiga del acróbata y su amigo, Brad estaba fresco, decidido a abrumar a ese par de sabandijas.

_\- ¿Te desconcentro loser?_ – le dijo antes de arrojarle una pelota rápida que giraba y se curveaba.

Kick apenas la esquivó y atrapó el balón, vio a Kendall darle instrucciones y creyó poder hacerla caer. Brad atrapó su esfera y se la devolvió al instante, chocó con la muñeca del acróbata.

**Kick 8 Kendall 6, minuto 7:55.**

\- ¡Kick! – llamó el vikingo.

\- ¡Gunther! – respondió el acróbata.

Esta vez Gunther tomó de la mano a Kick y lo hizo girar con violencia mientras el sostenía el balón y lo arrojó. La dirección de la bola iba en colisión con el precioso rostro de Kendall que sostenía una pelota, pero el Buttowski mayor la salvó con un cabezazo que desvió el balón hacia afuera, acto seguido la rubia hizo uno de los mejores disparos del juego: un choque al casco de Kick y el ángulo de rebote hizo que también tocara a Gunther.

**Kick 9 Kendall 8, minuto 8:36.**

_\- Eso Kendall_ – se dijo para sí la ex niñera de Brad mientras le llovían ovaciones.

Era obvio porqué había elegido al hermano de Kick, era un Buttowski, fue forjado con los genes de la legendaria Honey Buttowski y solo un Buttowski derrota a un Buttowski...en teoría.

Además, Brad tenía un talento más allá de sus habilidades físicas: seguir las órdenes de cualquier chica linda como un perro policía bien entrenado y ahora Kendall estaba en posesión de este sabueso.

_\- Así que has hecho un pacto con el diablo ¿Brad?_ – le preguntó el acróbata mientras Gunther atrapaba un balonazo de la rubia.

_\- Ella no es la única que quiere verte comiendo tierra, ¡loser!_ – le gritó Brad esquivando la pelota de Gunther y derribando al acróbata con la suya.

**Kick 9 Kendall 9, minuto 9:22.**

Ese golpe y Kick lo entendió todo, hacía tiempo que el perdedor de su hermano estaba intentando conquistar a la Perkins mayor sin éxito alguno, tal vez si trabajaba para Kendall ella le facilitaría las cosas…

_\- Pobre Brad –_ dijo Kick haciendo un gesto de NO con los dedos - _unirte a mi rival ¿solo para conseguir la atención de alguien que sabes bien nunca te tomará en serio?_ Gunther tomó por sorpresa a un desprevenido Brad y le hizo chillar de dolor al golpear uno de sus delgados antebrazos.

**Kick 10 Kendall 9, minuto 9:45.**

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo inútil? ¡Concéntrate!_ Le gritó Kendall y le dio otra serie de instrucciones.

_\- Si fue engañado hace tiempo por una porrista de medio cerebro ¿qué esperabas Kendall?_ – le respondió Kick esquivando dos pelotas al mismo tiempo. Otra vez aplausos para el acróbata.

Ahora Gunther y Kick tenían las dos pelotas, Brad estaba colorado de la rabia y en lugar de hacer una falsa retirada como le ordenó Kendall espero los balonazos para tener algo con que fulminar a esos engendros según él. Esquivó uno y atrapó el otro, Gunther recibió un golpe que le arrancó el casco. El público hizo muestras de asombro y reproche.

**Kick 10 Kendall 10, minuto 10:29.**

El rubio se lo colocó nuevamente, aunque parecía tener una grieta en un costado.

\- _Bradley Elizabeth Buttowski… ¿te acuerdas de April? Me llamó y quiere ver conmigo la nueva película de Rock Callahan, ¿no te invitó a ti?_ – continúo el acróbata provocando muestras de asombro y risotadas en el público.

_\- ¡No lo escuches tonto!_ \- le dijo Kendall más irritada que antes (…vaya, una chica invitó a tu acróbata… ¿les compramos palomitas?).

Pero Brad había roto su conexión con Kendall, ahora quería plantar una pelota en la boca de su hermano y recibió algunos disparos con tal de tener munición que las devolvía con la fuerza de una fiera, hubo disparos de ametralladora entre los frentes.

** Kick 15 Kendall 17, minuto 11:35.**

Brad tenía los reflejos de su hermano y considerable fuerza bruta a pesar de su físico flacuchento, pero Kick sabía mejor que nadie de lo que carecía: resistencia. Estaba visiblemente cansado, pero con los ojos como de un lobo sobre dos ovejas. Kendall no conseguía domesticarlo nuevamente.

\- ¡!Ahora Gunther!– dijo Kick, cada uno con un balón corriendo desde los extremos de la pista en zigzag.

Brad se mareó al verlos y giró su cabeza a la rubia, estaba recordando el pasado

\- ¿A quién evito ahora niñera Kenda…

_\- ¡Retrocede baboso!_ – le ordenó Kendall. Pero fue fusilado de pie, con un disparo del vikingo en la cadera y otro de Kick en el esternón.

**Kick 17 Kendall 17,** **minuto 12:12.**

Mientras se llevaban a Brad chillando y sin aire, el vikingo y su amigo chocaron palmas en el aire, sin advertir que un flujo de furia asesina en forma de esfera venía.

Se llevó al rubio gigante en pleno salto. Impactó justo en el lado del casco que tenía una grieta y lo partió en dos, la primera baja en el equipo de Kick. Gunther decía incongruencias en el piso y no se levantaba. Se lo llevaron del campo. Los relámpagos y truenos hacían brillar y estremecer el cielo. El público calló.

** Kick 17 Kendall 18, minuto 12:35.**

_\- ¿No te gustó que te respondiera con la misma moneda, Perkins?_ – dijo el acróbata, disparó y por el esfuerzo anterior, Kendall aún se recomponía, entonces fue alcanzada por primera vez en el juego y tropezó.

**Kick 18 Kendall 18, minuto 12:45.**

_\- Podríamos haber estado en un mismo equipo…y nadie hubiera sido lastimado ¿verdad Buttowski?_ – le dijo la rubia mientras se levantó de un salto lanzando el balón con la furia de antes, rebotó en la rodilla de Kick.

**Kick 18 Kendall 19, minuto 12:45.**

_\- Tú fuiste la que me retó y quería verme derrotado ¿o me equivoco?_ – dijo el temerario, no acertó a la rubia quien atrapó su pelota.

_\- No me refería a los Quemados, bobo_ – aclaró Kendall con la pelota en mano, a Kick le devolvieron un balón desde atrás.

El público ignoraba de lo que hablaban, pero los dos jóvenes ya se entendieron con una última mirada directa. Elevaron los balones y se apuntaron mutuamente. El acróbata vengó a su amigo. Antes de que la rubia arrojara su balón, el de Kick ya había chocado con el de ella mientras lo tenía en las manos, desequilibrando a la chica quien cayó extendida en el piso como lagartija.

**Kick 19 Kendall 19, minuto 13:45.**

Una de las pelotas fue rodando lentamente a la posición de Kick, Kendall se quiso levantar, pero no se dio cuenta de la pelota tras ella, resbaló y cayó de bruces en el suelo de madera provocando la risa y las burlas de la gente.

_\- No puedes vencerme Perkins, en ningún deporte NUNCA, ni con un Buttowski en tu equipo_ – dijo el acróbata en los segundos finales del juego agachándose para agarrar la pelota. El público lo aclamaba y continuaba riéndose de la rubia en el piso.

¡QUÉMALA! ¡QUÉMALA! ¡QUÉMALA! gritaba el público furioso.

Kendall esperó su suerte resignada.

_\- Un buen golpe a estas alturas ya no significa nada_ – pensó, pero en vez de eso Kick lanzó la pelota en parábola con tan baja velocidad y ángulo que solo rebotó suavemente en el casco de Kendall. Había sufrido la humillación más grande de su vida.

**Kick 20 Kendall 19, minuto 13:59.**

Sonó el silbato del final de partido, el público no podía haber tenido mejor espectáculo, los fans de Kick no dejaban de corear su nombre y comenzaron a bajar las escalinatas para elevarlo en hombros. Gunther ya recompuesto lanzó una lata de Guepardex a su amigo mientras se le acercaba para felicitarlo. Kick la abrió, bebió un primer trago mientras pensaba.

_\- Está bien, me propasé esta vez. Tal vez sea hora de pedirle disculp…_ \- un silbido se hacía más potente, lo último que recuerda claramente es una sombra acercársele.

La lata salió volando hacía el público bañando a muchos. Como en cámara lenta Kick caía de costado con un balón pegado a un lado de su rostro, sentía estar tragando sangre y su nariz drenaba fluidos. Veía la sombra de una atlética silueta femenina frente a él en la posición de un soldado después de arrojar una granada. El público estaba boquiabierto y muchos horrorizados.

_\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ \- pensó, mientras se desvanecía de la realidad.

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE KICK**

* * *

Kick salió de su trance al ver la intensa luz del aula, el maestro lo acompañaba y le pidió que se sentara. Lo hizo en un pupitre al lado de la pared lateral diametralmente opuesto al de Kendall.

Antes de empezar la clase Kick miró hacia los vidrios y se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de la rubia reflejada en el cristal quien también lo observaba. Ninguno cedia. Un fuerte resplandor seguido de un sonoro trueno espantó a la mayoría excepto a la pareja de rivales...había cabos sueltos que atar.


End file.
